Deep and against my skin
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Desterrarás a la muñeca de porcela y cabellos de marfil al Infierno para alcanzar ese falso Edén. Y amarás a tu hermana hasta la saciedad como dos hermanas no se supone que deben amarse. Te da igual. La sientes en lo profundo de tu alma, contra tu piel. Para el Reto "Familia Black".


**********************************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención los personajes que aparecen aquí. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene. De mi invención es la viñeta (y cualquier error cometido, claro). Apiadaros de mi, anda, y dejadme un comentario. ¿Please?**

******************************************************************************************Esta viñeta ha sido escrita para el Reto "Familia Black", del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Agradezco a Venetrix el que sea tan genial y******************************************************************************************** que me permitiera participar pensando en mí como una posibilidad. Mi frase era: Tal vez tuviera prisa o quizá temiera contradecirse en el momento de la despedida.**

******************************************************************************************Nota: Este fic contiene contenido no apto para mentes jóvenes y sensibles, ya que hay referencias explícitas al incesto y a la homosexualidad (lesbianismo en concreto). Es la primera vez que escribo una escena medianamente sexual y también la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja homosexual, pero el incesto ya lo había probado antes. Supongo que soy morbosa por eso último, pero es algo muy interesante. También le he cogido el gustito al femslash, así que espero continuar. **

* * *

_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay."_

_François de la Rochefoucauld_

* * *

**DEEP AND AGAINST MY SKIN**

¿Cuánto puede aguantar un alma en pena? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedes mentir a quienes amas?

Sus labios recorren la piel de tus piernas en una caricia aterciopelada y sorben el néctar de tu sudor agridulce. Puedes sentir cada palpitación de tus venas y de las suyas en un beso silencioso que no llega a tu boca. Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Estáis desnudas, ambas, y no podréis esconderlo durante mucho más tiempo de todos aquellos que buscan con ojos ávidos. Buscan indicios de vuestros pecados más íntimos, más personales, en vuestros ojos entreabiertos, en vuestros susurros, en vuestros abrazos.

Sientes su lengua en el pliegue de tu rodilla; busca desesperada un poco de tu esencia, busca empaparse con tu pureza y tu inocencia y se desliza lentamente, como una serpiente al acecho, por tu cuerpo de niña. Aun eres joven para resistirte a la tentación, pero sabes que está mal, que no deberíais esconderos entre ese montón de sábanas blancas de algodón, no deberíais tocaros como lo estáis haciendo.

Pasa de largo del hueso de la pelvis y se sumerge en tu ombligo, donde introduce la lengua juguetona y sonríe de forma posesiva.

—¿Te das cuenta? Eres mía. Desde siempre y para siempre, eres mía. Me perteneces. Lo que digan nuestros padres y con quien nos obliguen a casarnos no importa, esto —añade, y te coge de la mano y se la lleva a los voluminosos pechos—, es tuyo y esto —te agarra de la nuca y te muerde el labio inferior antes de que puedas resistirte—, es mío. Para siempre, Cissa.

Sientes la sangre en la boca, cómo poco a poco van cayendo las gotitas por tu barbilla y aterrizan en tu clavícula. Las lame cuando empiezan a bajar por el valle de tus senos y la boca se le tiñe de rojo escarlata, que contrasta con su piel blanca y su pelo negro. Es como una vampiresa dispuesta a morderte en cualquier momento, a chuparte la sangre mientras te hace el amor. Es el epíteto de la belleza y la sensualidad, una imagen erótica grabada a fuego en tu subconsciente.

La visión te altera y tomas la iniciativa. De un empujón te colocas encima y aplastas tu boca contra la suya. Es violento, es animal, pero no te importa. Ella responde entusiasmada: muerde, absorve, aprieta. Te sujeta en un abrazo férreo que te deja sin respiración. Te incorporas y la arrastras contigo, vuestros torsos juntos hasta formar una sola persona, vuestro pelo se enreda en una maraña de marfil y ébano y susurras su nombre entre gemidos guturales. Jamás había sido así; tan brutal, pasional y carnal. Es pura necesidad la una de la otra, difícil de saciar.

Cuando te muerde el cuello, quieres gritar de placer, pero ella te cubre la boca con la mano.

—Shhh... Nos oirán.

Se pasa la lengua por los labios, donde aun quedan restos de tu sangre, y se concentra en escuchar. Aprovechas el descanso para respirar, tranquilizarte, pensar con claridad.

En el piso de abajo oís ruídos que os ponen el pelo de punta y ella intenta separarse de ti.

—¡Mierda! —dice en un susurro ronco de besos.

—Espera.

Ella te mira, sin terminar de irse del todo, aun está enredada en las sábanas. Miras a tu alrededor hasta dar con la varita, que coges y se la entregas.

—Tienes razón —dice con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro—, mucha razón. Hemos estado tan ciegas que no nos hemos dado cuenta, ni siquiera lo había pensado. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Narcissa?

Tú también sonríes, porque te encanta cómo enseña los dientes cuando sus labios se estiran, cómo le sale un pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda, cómo sus ojos se entrecierran y sus pupilas se dilatan; como parece una niña, feliz y alegre e inocente, como tú misma. Pero luego esa sonrisa se tuerce y se acerca lentamente a ti, con la boca abierta y la lengua preparada para disparar sus dardos venenosos, y sabes que vuelve a la carga; un reptil que ha mudado su piel.

Acaricia tus labios con la lengua y luego se separa lentamente, _gozando_ de tu deseo. Agita la varita y crea una barrera que os protege, os mantiene apartadas de la realidad en un capullo de seda que os impide madurar, cambiar, separaros. Los granos de arena van cayendo con lentitud, pero el paso del tiempo no tiene cavida en vuestra vida, porque estáis unidas por la lozanía, la mocedad. Esa vida que rezuma de los poros de vuestra piel y os une en una orgía de sensaciones vertiginosas.

Y cuando todo termina, cuando la carrera desenfrenada de vuestros corazones cesa y dejáis de acariciaros, ella se levanta y se marcha. Y piensas lo mismo de siempre: tal vez tenga prisa o quizá tema contradecirse en el momento de la despedida.

Pero tampoco importa demasiado, porque sabes que al día siguiente volverá a por más, como siempre hace, como sabéis ambas que no puede resistir. Guardarás el secreto un poco más, callarás como la pequeña puta que todos creen que eres. Serás la víbora que esperan que seas, la Black que te han eseñado a ser; regalarás sonrisas a los Nott y caricias inocentes a los Malfoy porque sabes que es lo que toca. Pero lo demás lo guardarás para ella: toda tu pasión y tu necesidad, serás todo lo salvaje que puedes ser, desterrarás a la muñeca de porcela y cabellos de marfil al Infierno para alcanzar ese falso Edén. Y amarás a tu hermana hasta la saciedad como dos hermanas no se supone que deben amarse.

Te da igual. La sientes en lo profundo de tu alma, contra tu piel.

* * *

**En el mismísimo momento en el que supe que me apuntaría al reto, vinieron a mi mente este par de personajes, que me rogaban que escribiera otra vez sobre ellas, pero en un contexto distinto (****aclaro que Bellatrix en el momento en el que transcurre la historia ya ha salido de Hogwarts, pero Narcissa, no). Y esto es lo que ha salido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que os paséis por el foro y os leáis toooodas las historias, pues merece la pena. Y votad. No os olvidéis de votar y dar vuestra opinión.**

**A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y además leéis Cassiopeia, lo siento. Tengo la viñeta a medias, ya que he tenido que borrar una gran parte porque no me convencía. Y es que quiero que el final quede perfecto, que tengáis el final que os merecéis. **

**Y esto es todo.**

**Repito, no os olvidéis de pasaros por el foro a comentar y a votar. **

**Un beso,**

**Ellie.**


End file.
